deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is the prince of the Saiyans from the Dragon Ball ''anime series and the rival of Goku. He appeared in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow, where he fought against Shadow the Hedgehog from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog series. He was voiced by Nick Landis (Lanipator). Vegeta also unofficially made an appearance in the joke Death Battle; "Vegeta vs Mewtwo?", where he "confronted" Mewtwo. History Vegeta was the prince of the Saiyans, a group of dedicated warriors whose planet was destroyed and race was enslaved by Lord Frieza. Vegeta became one of Frieza's top soldiers, but after hearing about the Dragon Balls, he and his companion Nappa traveled to planet Earth to achieve immortality, but were stopped by Goku and his friends. Vegeta tried to gather the Dragon Balls once again on Namek, even allying himself with his former enemies, but ended up getting killed by Frieza. He was resurrected, and despite his rebellious attitude, he would start a life on Earth by marrying Bulma and having a son named Trunks. He defends the Earth with the Z-Fighters and is now a friendly rival to Goku. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'5" *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Galick Gun *Bang Beam *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Nearly indestructible *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 One Minute Melee Vegeta made a cameo in the Trunks VS Silver ''One Minute Melee'', where he was fighting Shadow the Hedgehog again offscreen, and won. Vegeta also made a cameo in two other One Minute Melees; Cell VS Meruem and Gohan VS Superboy. His fight with Shadow was made into a full bonus episode in Season 4, with Nick Landis reprising his role. He later reappeared for another bonus episode in Season 5, where he fought Thor and won. DBX Vegeta appears as a combatant in DBX, where he faced off against'' General Zod from ''DC Comics, ''and won. Nick Landis reprises his role as Vegeta once again. Death Battle Quotes Vegeta VS Shadow *"Well that certainly sounds like me. Ummm...who and what are you?"'' *''"Ultimate life form? A weird looking rat, is an ultimate life form? HAHAHAHA! That's a laugh. Word of advice freak: you're a little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening."'' *''"Pathetic. Before you die, let me show you a True Ultimate Life Form!"'' *''"Hahaha! Tell me hedgehog, does a lab rat like you experience fear?"'' *''"Wow... what a ripoff."'' *''"Playtime's over, runt!"'' *''"Congrats, furball."'' *''"Sayonara."'' Goku VS Superman *''"What, that pretty boy ass clown? Oh please. I could kill him with my eyes closed... even faster than that stupid transforming hedgehog."'' *''"Screw you!"'' Gallery Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Super Vegeta.png|Super Vegeta Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Super_saiyan_blue_2_vegeta_by_rayzorblade189-d9vycqz.png|Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Galick Gun.gif|Vegeta using Galick Gun Trivia *Vegeta is the first Dragon Ball character on Death Battle, with the next four being Son Goku, Majin Buu, Hercule Satan and Android 18. **He is also the first Dragon Ball character to win, with the next two being Hercule Satan and Android 18. *Vegeta and his opponent were the first characters in Death Battle with a voice actor. *Vegeta is the first anime/manga character to be in Death Battle, with the following 23 being Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Lucario, Renamon, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. **He is the first Shueisha character in Death Battle, with the following 11 being Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. **He is the first anime/manga character to win a Death Battle, with the following 14 being Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Android 18, Lucario, Naruto Uzumaki and Kenshiro. **He is the first anime/manga character to fight against a character who first appeared in a video game, with the next 9 being Pikachu, Strider Hiryu, Majin Buu, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy and Tai & Agumon, *Vegeta appeared in a joke video made by Death Battle in response to Silvermania where he supposedly fought Mewtwo, and was again voiced by Lanipator. *Vegeta is the 5th combatant to fight in Death Battle, DBX, and One Minute Melee, and win every single one of them. The first four were Roronoa Zoro, Raiden, Zero, and Akuma. **He is also the second non-swordsman character to accomplish this, with Akuma being the first. Curiously, they are both hand-to-hand antiheroes. **Vegeta is the eighth combatant to return to One Minute Melee, after Akuma, Bowser, Mecha Sonic, Batman, Sonic, Sephiroth and Vergil, and with the next one being Mewtwo. ***He is the third to win all of his One Minute Melee's, after Akuma and Bowser. *Vegeta's Funimation Voice Actor, Christopher Sabat, would eventually voice Solid Snake and Smokey Bear in Death Battle. **In a humorous twist, Smokey's opponent, McGruff the Crime Dog, would be voiced by Chris Rager, (whom happens to voice Hercule Satan in the same series as Vegeta), coincidentally both Dragon Ball characters also won their respective Death Battles. *Vegeta is the only character to have the same voice actor in Death Battle, One Minute Melee, and DBX. *Vegeta and his opponent are the fourth pair of combatants to fight against each other in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee, with the first three pairs being Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki and Green Arrow & Hawkeye, and with the following 8 pairs being Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro and Ryu & Jin Kazama. **He is the second one to win both times, with the first one being Hercule Satan and the third one being Tails. *Vegeta is a character with the second longest winning streak, having won 4 battles (the first one being Akuma, who won 5 battles). *Vegeta is the first combatant to tauntingly laugh at his opponent before the fighting can start, the next is Starscream. **Unlike Starscream however, Vegeta actually won. References * Vegeta on Wikipedia. * Vegeta on Dragon Ball Wiki. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Primates Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Light Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Protagonists Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Victor Category:Martial Artists